Mastermind of Time
"Bend the foundation of time eternal. Defy the known laws of physics as you stem the tide of time, cancel the very notion of consequence, and reverse the actions of your opponents as the Mastermind of Time. The Mastermind of Time is one of the two Ancients Commanders in the base set of PURGE: Sins of Science . Backstory Before the creation of the Machine Horde by his people, the Mastermind of Time was "solitary...among his own people," due to him not revealing the source of his knowledge and powers as well as refusing to take an apprentice, "like the other Masterminds had done since eons past." Even still, the Ancients took his advice in dark times, trusting his judgement. The Mastermind of Time blames himself for the destruction of his people, believing that he should have forseen the disaster that would arise from their rapid progress. He now spends much of his time recording his thoughts and memories of the events that have happened since then in "the vault of memories," saying to himself repeatedly, "We must be remembered. If we fail, someone must learn from our mistakes." While the Mastermind of Time does not support the Mastermind of Matter's wholesale slaughter of human and machine alike, the Mastermind of Time will kill or destroy anyone he deems necessary in order to manipulate the future to the best possible outcome for the Ancients. His drones have been noted to be vicious and relentless hunters, but if given a choice between attacking humans or attacking the Machines, they will always target the Machines (something that Linux Lexmada has taken advantage of at least once). Playstyle The Mastermind of Time relies on controlling the battlefield by reducing the number of attacks opposing units have and by cancelling OPS cards which might otherwise do harm. Expect any game with the Mastermind of Time to be a long one. Get your Super Weapon, Chrono Control, out in play as soon as possible and start removing your opponent's Units from the game. Time Stop is also an effective way to neutralize Rigs and Dreadnoughts. In the slow war of attrition, the Mastermind of Time will always win. Make sure to get Magneto Spere, Anti-Matter Engine, and Temporal Halo into play quickly. Terra-Forming Station is also a solid card to play in early turns in order to capitalize on it's ability. Once you have unlocked the Chronometry ability, Chrono Drones and the Mastermind of Time can go on the offensive and cripple your opponent's attack force. Always make sure to have a Shield Drone or two at your Stronghold in case of any surprise attacks. Deck list 1 Mastermind of Time 1 Chrono Control 1 Ancient's Stronghold 1 Magneto Sphere 1 Kinetic Force Bubble 2 Dark Energy Dynamo 2 Background Radiation Collector 2 Solar Lines 1 Temporal Halo 1 Quantum Bubble 1 Ancient's Gate 1 Paradox Compensator 1 Terra-Forming Station 1 Ancient's Laboratory 1 Omni Element 2 Shield Drone 2 ASSIST Drone 2 Chrono Drone 2 Assault Droid 1 Mothership of Time 3 Fast Forward 4 Lost in Time 4 Reverse Time 4 Slow Motion 4 Time Stop 3 Sunder Time Gallery time ops 1.jpg|Time Stop time ops 2.jpg|Slow Motion External Links *Mastermind of Time page on official website Category:Commander Category:Ancients Category:Mastermind of Time